


Great Expectations

by nusantara



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusantara/pseuds/nusantara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different take/rewrite of Morgan and Lucina's romantic support. Morgan offers to be Lucina's tactician and she accepts. Yet accepting such an arrangement turns out to be a lot more complicated than what she originally thought it would be like. Priam is the father or Morgan in this, and brief appearances of Priam, Severa, and Owain also show up. Mentions of Robin, Chrom, and Lucina's unnamed sibling. Long one shot. Morgan/Lucina and technically Priam/fem!Robin with a nice side of dad!Priam + Morgan and Priam + Lucina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Expectations

Lucina walks in her father's footsteps much like Morgan walks in his mother's. Or maybe she's following the shadow of her father, chasing after it as she tries to grab onto him. She wonders one day if she grabs onto that shadow, will it vanish right before her eyes? Her world is filled with shadows since the Fell Dragon. She's hope incarnate to the other children of this dark future, but deep down, who is her hope? Her father? Her mother? Her sibling? Her strength and them should be enough to carry her duty out and make sure this timeline doesn't share the same fate as her own.

"Lucina! You're really spacing out there. You're lucky I didn't have one of my new pitfall traps set up there. You would have fallen six feet straight down and gone plop!" It's Morgan who stops her thinking such grim thoughts. He looks so happy, laughing as he talks to her. She can't tell if he's telling a joke or if he's being serious.

"I'm sorry, and you're right. I should pay attention better even while not in battle." She smiles at him, assuming it was criticism she could work with. "Thank you for your advice, Morgan -- a tactician's tips are worth their weight in gold." 

"You really think my tips are worth that much? They're not as good as Mother's, but if you say they're that valuable." A mischievous smile crosses his face, but it soon passes into that friendly smile. "But for you, I'll cut you the best deal and give all my tips, hints, and advice for free." He's laughing again, and even she can't help but smile.

"Thank you, and they are. Anyone leading an army with decent sense would be grateful to have you by their side." And it's just no flattery; she's not the type to hand out these sort of compliments. Behind that smiling face is a true warrior whose skills are already incredible even though they're unpolished. 

"Then I have a great idea!" Morgan's idea of great can vary, but she's willing to hear him out at least. 

"Do you? I'd love to hear it." She gives him another polite smile and in return he looks even more excited. 

"Why don't I be your tactician?"

\--

That's how it started. At first she turned down the offer, saying Morgan had plenty enough to do already, but it seemed like he really wanted to be her tactician. She wasn't sure what to do, and so she went to her father. Her father seemed really excited, talking about how it was like history repeating itself in a good way. She started spending more time with Morgan, the other eagerly following her around whenever they saw each other off and on the battle field. She really has started to enjoy his company, and she can't remember smiling so much in front of another person. The smiles aren't so forced these days, and she's thankful for that. Something about Morgan's optimism and sheer joy… she thought it was once admirable, possibly a blessing from him having amnesia. After all, she can't afford that sort of happiness when everyone else has their hearts heavy with sadness. She wonders if it's acceptable for her to feel this happy. Is she being selfish? Is it wrong? But she doesn't want to stop feeling this way. Whether it's him giving her flowers, singing a song he came up with, giving her advice, blocking a fatal strike in battle, or just being silly, she's getting attached to him. Morgan is a friend that doesn't know how bad things are in her home world.

Morgan enters her tent late in the night, the usual smile on his face and book clutched to his chest. "I saw the light on in your tent -- up for some company? I need someone to keep me awake as I finish up these last couple chapters." She actually surprised Morgan is up this late as she's usually one of the last to fall asleep.

"I don't mind, but shouldn't you be sleeping?" She doesn't even need to pat a spot next to her bed before he's sitting next to her.

"Maybe, but what about you, huh? You shouldn't hide anything from your tactician since it might make a difference on the battlefield." To most it would be obvious that Morgan is joking, but she misses it. Lucina cringes a little, feeling guilty about hiding the reason she's not asleep.

"Morgan, I…" If what Morgan is saying is true? It would be unfair of her to hide her feelings, but at the same time, she doesn't want to burden him in such a way. "I don't want to burden you with my responsibilities here." 

Morgan's face is the one that turns to look more confused, but then it becomes serious. "I'm your tactician, Lucina, and not only that, your friend. You couldn't ever be a burden to me, and since I'm both, I want to help you anyway I can because I'm partly responsible, too!" Morgan's determined voice and face take her aback a little. She's never seen him this worked up, used to seeing him carefree or acting a bit more on the eccentric side.

"Morgan I meant no offense, but…" Her voice trails off because she honestly has rarely gotten the chance to open up to many others. Sure, she's open up to her family here a little bit, but it's different. Morgan doesn't know too much of the context; he's a blank slate and she doesn't want to ever see his optimistic demeanor change because of her. "If you're sure, then I'll tell you why." 

He puts the book he's holding off to the side and puts his left hand on her shoulder. "I'm trying to be the best tactician I can be for you." He smiles again, and like clock work, she smiles back at him.

She tells him of her nightmares about her timeline and how she can't bear to see it happen to this timeline even more so now that she's spent more time with her family and the people here in the camp. She tells him of her heavy responsibilities, how she she feels like she need to be stronger. She tells him things she hasn't told anyone here or has mentioned only to her father. She notices Morgan's face on and off as she can't always look him in the eyes. She feels ashamed and not worthy of having someone like him for her like this. Yet she can see the sympathy in his face, the kindness, the compassion and optimism she's needed so badly. 

"That's a lot of carry inside you, Lucina. No wonder you're having nightmares! That's like twelve volumes worth of information on battle formations and having to remember all the details about terrain types that go with it." Only Morgan would say something like that, and while she's not sure if it's a joke or not, she still smiles.

"Thank you for listening to me, but I…" That smile fades and a worried expression replaces it. "It's unfair that I'm dumping this on you and feeling better about it. It's very selfish of me and I'm sorry."

Morgan looks confused at her words, looking like he wants to say something but doesn't say it right away. "No it's selfish of me, remember? I'm the one who asked you to share what kept you up at night because I wanted to be a better tactician." 

"Morgan…" She can see through his efforts to cheer her up even though it's heartwarming. She's not sure if it's true, but the thought behind it makes her feel better. "Thank you, but you it'd be unfair of me if I just let my tactician take the fault." 

"Then let's split it fifty-fifty, how about that? Right down the middle." He's laughing, and now she is too. How does Morgan do this? It's almost like magic. 

"What about seventy-thirty?" She counters his offer.

"No way. I'm not leaving this tent until it's fifty-fifty." She assumes this is harmless banter, but she thinks over it for a second without even realizing something. She wants Morgan to stay with her like this until the both of them fall asleep.

"You might have to do that, then." She smirks, getting her confidence back.

"You're on!" He says, maybe a bit too loudly for what time it is.

\--- 

It takes less than an hour for them to start feeling sleepy. Morgan's looking like he's reading the book he brought with him, but his eyes are glazed over and he's yawning ever so often. Lucina looks like she's more awake, but she's actually tired herself. She looks over at Morgan, noticing how tired he looks. It seems he really is staying here, not giving up on her challenge. Yet she wants him to get at least a few more hours of sleep, and them falling asleep in the same tent… let's say if some of their friends got ahold of that information, it'd be hot gossip among the camp. 

"Morgan, you win. Fifty-fifty it is." She says, but it seems Morgan doesn't catch it. "Morgan?" She says his name, looking at him closer.

It's a delayed reaction, but eventually he shakes his head and responds. "Huh? Still can't sleep?" 

She shakes her head. "No, you won. I agree to your terms of us sharing the responsibility fifty-fifty." Suddenly Morgan perks up with energy she's dumbfounded he has. Maybe she underestimated him.

"I win!" He cheers, and all the while, she wonders if she fell for a trap of his as she watches him leave her tent. 

It only takes her a few minutes to fall asleep after he leaves. 

\--

The next day she's tired, but she notices Morgan is with his father. Priam's a mighty warrior who has an astounding amount of skills on the battlefield. He was once more of a loner, but ever since growing closer to Robin, he's started to embrace being with the Shepherds a lot more. While most usually compare Morgan to his mother, she can really see how Morgan is related to his father. It's like she's seeing Robin fight, but then their are accents to Morgan's style that are probably from his father. She's thinking all of this, watching from a corner when she hears a loud scratch and the familiar sound of a sword being knocked out of someone's grasp. 

"You were too heavy with your right hand that time." Priam's voice is tough and stern, but it doesn't sound patronizing or even scolding. "Not to mention if your left foot carries that much weight with such a slow reaction time, no wonder your sword went flying higher than a wyvern soaring in the sky when it locks onto its prey." Morgan's face looks almost heartbroken for a second. 

"I'm sorry, father, I'll correct those mistakes." But then his face changes, looking more determined than ever when he picks his sword up from the ground. "You expect great things from me, but right now I'm not living up to being your son at all." Why some might think Morgan is casual with those words, Lucina notices the sadness in them and it seems Priam does, too.

"Morgan, you live up to being my son every day." Priam pats Morgan's head, ruffling some of his hair. "This technique is hard and took me years to master, so my son trying so hard to master it and making this much progress so quickly, I'm proud of you." 

She's never seen this side of Priam and Morgan. Morgan's vulnerable side isn't something she ever expected. She always assumed since Morgan had amnesia that he didn't fully understand high expectations. Yet now that she reflects on it, Morgan's parents both have set high standards for him, and he never gives up, always trying his best to work hard to reach their skill level and beyond. 

"Thanks, father." Morgan responds to his father, smiling and looking much happier than before.

"Take a few minutes and get some water; you're a bit paler than usual today, and don't think I didn't notice that. You're a little too much like your mother getting lost in books late at night and forgetting a true warrior needs their sleep." Priam lets Morgan go, and Lucina watches Morgan run off for some water.

"Whoever you are, I know you've been watching for some time." Priam's voice makes her freeze, but eventually she comes out.

"I'm, I'm sorry. Just watching you two, it's very impressive." She feels so rude and intrusive by spying on such an intimate father and son moment. "You're an amazing teacher being able to pick up such things." 

Priam looks like he doesn't buy Lucina's words fully, but he doesn't call her a liar. "He wants to be a great tactician like his mother, and I want him to be, so I tell him how to improve."

"I see. Some parents would find that hard, but your explanation, it really shows how much you love him and how proud of him you are." She smiles as she's being truthful, and seeing this side of Priam really has made her more curious about him.

She can't tell if he looks confused, frustrated, or maybe slightly embarrassed by her words. "What's cruel is not helping my son live up to his potential. He's been working harder than ever these past couple of weeks, even asking me to teach him advanced techniques."

Past couple of weeks? Now her reaction is confused as she realizes something. A couple weeks ago Morgan "became" her tactician. Does this have something to do with him wanting to learn these advanced techniques?

"I see. I'll let you two go back to training; I've taken enough time out already, and thank you for speaking with me openly about such personal things." She turns around, walking away right after she finishes. She usually doesn't mean to be rude like that, but so many thoughts are racing through her mind. 

She's the reason Morgan is pale and not in fighting shape. She kept him up, denying him sleep. She feels guilty over what was a silly prank, not even thinking of the consequences until much too late. What if there were a Risen attack on a nearby village and Morgan wasn't at his top game? He could have gotten gravely hurt or made a serious mistake. Just thinking these scenarios, she feels so guilty and childish over her antics. She should have just agreed earlier or pretended to fall asleep earlier. Yet she wanted to spend time with him, be near him. She wanted his comfort, his smile, his optimism his-

"Watch it!"

That yell, it takes only a few seconds for her to realize who it is. "Severa, I'm so sorry. I was careless." She apologizes, scrambling for words to form a proper apology.

"Like I couldn't tell. You looked like your mind was in another world." The words are a bit harsh, but even she knows it's true. 

"You're right, and once again I apologize. It won't happen again." She smiles at Severa, who looks like she's pissed off.

"You better. If you're mind's not here… we're counting on you, so you can't screw up or I won't forgive you like ever! And I don't like looking bad, so you better not make me look bad." 

She knows this is Severa's way of telling her to feel better, and with that, she heads towards her tent.

\--

She's beens sleeping better these days now, but her mind is still occupied by other thoughts. Yet these thoughts, they're not as sad. She's been thinking about Morgan and her relationship with him. Her thoughts are full of him lately, and she wonders if maybe she's in love with him. He's her tactician, and that means they are close like her father and his mother are. Does this mean her own father thinks of Robin like this? Or vice versa? She has to know, and so she goes to talk to Robin. She has to understand her feelings and relationship with Morgan so she can help him be a better tactician. 

Yet when she talks to Robin, it seems like she's even more confused. The way she describes her relationship with Chrom sounds similar, but there's a difference. Lucina's not sure how to handle it, and so she lashes out. Her accusations are immature, but with all this confusion in her heart, it seems possible. If Robin and Chrom share anything like what Morgan and her share, she would have roughly the same feelings. Robin would find her father irresistible, charming, and the amazing man she knows he is. Yet Robin looks confused, and Robin offers her the chance to follow her and see the truth. She of course takes this offer, but as she watches Robin and her father, she notices subtle but distinct differences. She also notices how when Robin pulls away from Chrom, her own father reacts negatively. She once again let her childish, selfish antics create consequences far greater than what she ever imagined. She eventually does apologize to Robin, now realizing something.

She needs to talk to Morgan.

\---

She heads towards his tent, ready to confront him. She is sure now she is in love with him, and while maybe him being her tactician has some influence over it, this isn't the same as the relationship between her father and Robin. 

When she enters the tent, she sees Morgan's arm wrapped up as he reads what looks like a very complicated book on tome strategies. Has he been working himself too hard again? The thought of her making Morgan work too hard makes her feel guilty. "Morgan, I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but I'd like to speak with you." 

He looks up, giving her a smile that warms her heart. "A good tactician will always make time for his Lord." He closes the book, humming a little as he pats a spot next to his bed.

She takes a seat, trying not to seem too stiff and nervous. "Morgan, firstly I'd like to say I'd like for us not speak as a lord and a tactician." It seems Morgan misunderstands as he frowns.

"You don't want me to be your tactician anymore? I knew I wasn't ready enough, but I thought it'd be a really good learning experience." She hasn't seen such a sad expression on his face ever. 

"No." She realizes soon that doesn't sound right. "I mean, no, I want you to still be my tactician, but I want to speak to you as a… friend." She pauses before saying the last word as saying friend doesn't fit with what she has in mind.

He cheers right back up like he wasn't even sad a few seconds ago. "Oh, well, we're friends, too, so go ahead."

She winces a little at him reaffirming that they are friends. Maybe her feelings are one sided? Maybe she… no, she must be honest with him. If she only thinks of her feelings, it will affect not only their friendship but Morgan on the battlefield and possibly his future as a tactician. 

"Morgan, I lied about the friends part." She's about to speak again but sees his reaction.

"So you really don't want me to be your-" She raises her hand to stop him from speaking.

"Please, let me finish." He still has a worried look on his face, but Lucina knows she must say what's on her mind. "You becoming my tactician has brought me great happiness. It brought me to become a closer friend and ally of yours." She watches his facial expression change, but she keeps going. "I didn't realize how hard you were working to become a better tactician for not only me but yourself. I don't just mean with training and battle strategies, but you spent time with me, helped me open up, and feel happiness like no one ever has." 

"Well, that's what a I wanted to do." He laughs, and for a second Lucina is wondering if he's really listening to her words.

"As a tactician?" Maybe her feelings are truly one sided.

"Sure, I guess so." She doesn't expect that sort of answer. 

"You guess?" Oh Naga, give her the strength to understand Morgan a little better. 

"Uh huh. I really enjoy spending time with you, too, so like before, it's fifty-fifty once again." He laughs like it's a joke, and Lucina is unsure besides that one social cue.

"The thing is, I want for it to be a hundred-hundred, Morgan. I've been able to sleep again, and when I'm not sleeping, my thoughts no longer dwell on the pain and suffering of my timeline alone." She's not sure how obvious she has to be, but confessing this, it's also helping her sort her feelings out. If worse comes to worse, at least she can handle Morgan not returning her feelings now that she's not so confused. "My thoughts and dreams have been about you, Morgan. Now that you have given me this happiness, I want to live the rest of my life with you that isn't just in the way of Lord and Tactician." She almost has to stop herself from holding her breath. 

"Sure, let's do that." Oh Naga, maybe she gave him too much credit.

"Morgan, do you understand what I'm saying?" She's thinking and preparing for the worst now. Maybe he can only think of her as a Lord and a friend. 

"Yeah, you love me, and I love you, too, right? It only makes sense we spend the rest of our lives together." Her heart stops for a second as he's smiling, acting so carefree as he says something like this. 

"How can you say it so… casually?" The blush is burning her face so much that she knows he can see it.

"Because I feel the same and it feels right. If it didn't feel right, I wouldn't have said it." Even if his demeanor worried her at first, this sort of view on life is what made her fall in love with Morgan in the first place. 

"Then I guess that settles it." She's finally able to smile without a single worry in her heart. "We'll be together as husband and wife for the rest of our lives." 

\--

"You two come from a lineage of not only the great Lord Marth, but also descended from one of the greatest warriors of all time named Ike." Owain's sword hand trembles as he recalls the great stories of these two. "Do you know what the means? The power inside you waiting to be unleashed the-"

"I want bear meat for lunch!" 

"No way! We had that yesterday!"

The two young children, a boy and a girl, seem less interested in Owain's story and their lineage and more focused on today's lunch. 

"Come on you two! Aren't you interested in knowing the history behind Falchion and which one of you could wield it one day? Or maybe Ragnell! A weapon that-"

"Well I want it again! I'm going to ask daddy to get me it and none for you since you don't want some." 

"No fair! I'm going to ask mommy to kill all the bears near here so you won't get any so there!"

"Such great power and lineage…" Owain's voice starts to change, and that's when both the children look at him.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Owain is doing that weird hand thing again!" Both of the children say at the same time.

A sigh's heard and a laugh soon follows it. "Trying to explain about their lineage again, Owain?" She's always been patient with Owain's fascination with past heroes and legendary weapons, but it seems her children haven't learned to be that just yet. 

"I heard something about bear meat! Who wants to set up a trap to catch the biggest bear in the forest?" Both the children run towards the man who is obviously their father, hugging him. 

"And such a great story once again forgotten to the rival known as bear meat." Owain mutters to himself, a look of defeat on his face.

Morgan's still smiling and Lucina looks a little embarrassed (by whom? that's a mystery). "I like to call it parental tactics of lunch time emergencies." 

"I'd call it distracting children." Owain grumbles a little as he watches Morgan take the two children away. 

"Whatever saves you from these two, Owain." Lucina goes over to her cousin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for watching them on such short notice once again."

He looks proud of himself. "Well, taking care of not only family, but these children descended from-"

"Owain, when I mentioned marrying Morgan based on my love for him alone, I meant it." It seems her cousin still believes something about destiny and creating the ultimate fighters. 

"Then it must be great Naga herself that this epic union-"

"I can't say for certain, but I can say it makes for an interesting story." Lucina removes her hand from his shoulder, a little smile on her face. 

"One your own kids don't want to listen to."

"Maybe in time, but for now, let them enjoy a peaceful childhood we never had." She gives him a little wave before she walks away from him. 

"Well, if that damn Grima somehow ever shows up again, nothing can stop those two." He mutters to himself, watching Lucina reunite with children and husband.


End file.
